Warriors Meet Fanfiction
by claws of fury
Summary: look at title


Author's Note

**Review and get …………………. An Awesome shocked Squirrelflight plushie.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors**

Warriors Meet Fanfiction

Set in The Fourth Apprentice

All of the clans (all the cats ALL) were at the gathering. They found a shiny Twoleg thing. Sandstorm, Leafpool and Crowfeather left. They looked at the thing and saw a fanfic. Firestar said "OMSC It's Me". Onestar yawned. Leopardstar ordered pizza. Blackstar ordered pie. Firestar went :O. The fanfiction said this

_Chapter 1 This involes CinderxLion_

_(Gathering) What's CinderxLion?_

_Firestar said, "All cats get over here you stinking lazybones. Cinderheart has had Lionblaze's kits. They isare 2two Toms, and Lionblazeforleaderkit. "ROFL" All but Firestar said. Then Sandstorm killed Crowfeather and Leafpool. "How bout mate with a cloud, Firestar?" Brambleclaw said. More ROFL screams came. Then Firestar died of embarrassment. Then Brambleclaw was Bramblestar, and a new rule was added to the warrior code._

_Number Watever(cats are bad at spelling) it is_

_Firestar is a LAMEO!And throw a Party. Boom Shakalakia Boom Shakalakia._

Firestar headed to camp saw that it was fake told the clans, they didn't believe him and killed him. Then they saw one that was about some The Great Journey (they didn't know)

_Note: AU_

_Brambleclaw's POV_

_(real life) Maybe this is a alternate universe? the cats thought._

_I spun jumped and sang "I like Pie"_

"_I like Pie_

_Pie Pie Pie"_

_Then Tawnypelt said "Fox-dung! what in StarClan is wrong with him!" Reef feather sang with Brambleclaw " I like Pie I like Pie Pie Pie Pie La La La La La Pie Pie Pie" Then Coalkit __who's coalkit?__ said " Oh pie my savior oh pie you are so slow." Pie(former kittypet in ThunderClan) said "Brambleclaw, Reeffeather thank you, Coalkit your rock!So now let's part-ay using the internet!" "K" Squirrelpaw said._

_The E-Cat addresses_

_Coalkit- _

_Brambleclaw- _

_Reeffeather- _

_Pie- _

_Tawnypelt- _

_Squirrelpaw__- _

_Crowpaw- _

_Feathertail- _

_Stormfur- _

_Flamepelt- _

_StarClan e-cat addresses_

_Bluestar- _

_Tigerstar(barely passed StarClan test)- _

_Mosskit- _

_FRENZYMINT- __.CAT_

_Midnight- _

_Thunderstar- __ThunderOriginal4.4_

_Shadowstar- __ShadowOriginal4.4_

_Windstar- __WindOriginal4.4_

_Riverstar- __RiverOriginal4.4_

_TheRuler(unknown)- _

_The Messages_

_From _

_To _

_Nice e-cat! X-Cats is Awesome. Check out my clan._

_Tigerstar_

_Reply is_

_Cool! Here is mine_

_Profile_

_Then the reply to above message is_

_Sweet you're an Admin!_

_I'll boost your Clan_

_Check out Brambleclaw's_

_yep a new member_

_Tawnypelt's_

_She's a mod but you should know that. Know the dude who made it?_

_Reply_

_Yeah, Crowpaw_

_my clan has overtopped his and I'm now number one_

_From __ShadowOriginal4.4_

_To __RiverOriginal4.4_

_Hey Riv, new site I know Crowpaw made it, Brambleclaw made his number 9999999999 Tigerstar made his 44445 I'm number 10 and an Admin the link is_

_I and the other cats made a shared referral link so we all get Clan points. WEEEE I found _

_oops its at GameHut in the town Net! So anyways my Clan is in the best territory and we just obtained the promo cats of the week Thunderstar, Shadowstar, Riverstar and Windstar and Starstar!_

_Reply_

_Sweet I'm number 32 and a mod. My clan is here_

_/RiverClan32_

_My Promos_

_The Original 4_

_The Power Of Three_

_Bluestar_

_I obtained Thistleclaw last night! He is at the WARRIORS HUT. _

_New Message_

_To: _

_From: _

_Hey Flamepelt, the party is so awesome!_

_Here is the link to the chatroom_

_Password is What The BOOM_

_At _

_Battle Start_

_CrowClan (Crowpaw)_

_VS_

_CoalClan (Coalkit)_

_3 2 1 Go_

_Thistleclaw (Coal) sliced at Crowstar (Crow). Crowstar lost his final life and retreated._

_DING!!_

_Level Up!_

_Thistleclaw to Thistlestar_

_Leaders_

_Coalstar_

_Thistlestar_

_Original 4_

_Other awesome cats_

_OMSC That was so awesome!_

Bramblestar made a fic called CAKE

Cake

_Cake Cake Cake Cake_

_The End of this fic_

_Next Fic Warriors TCN_

_Breaking news Heathertail left WindClan to join ThunderClan._

_ThunderClan is Awesome!!(real fic but better)_


End file.
